Retribution
by Neo Dragon X
Summary: Frisk/Chara thought it would easy to obliterate every monster in the Underworld. They had defeated Sans, the strongest of them all, had they not? Asgore would be a easy victim... Oh how wrong they were...


**Undertale: Retribution**

The sounds of bird chirps echoed throughout the air as a young human wearing a striped shirt ( **It's me, Chara)** stepped into the throne room of King Asgore. The young child was grasping a bloodstained (or was it ketchup?) knife tightly in one hand, while a gleaming locket was hung around their neck. The child continued to emotionlessly trudge into the room, cautiously looking around them.

The child was Frisk, a human who had fallen into the Underworld from Mount Ebbot and had encountered a multitude of "monsters". They had recently added the elder of the skeleton brothers, Sans, to their kill count. The pun-loving skeleton had been a far greater challenge than most of the other monsters the human had slaughtered, besides the head of the Royal Guard, Undyne, who had shapeshifted into an "Undying" form due to her determination.

Despite Sans' fall in defeat at Frisk's hands, he had still told the rampaging human he couldn't say he didn't warn them before staggering off and dying. The human smirked quietly to themselves, knowing that the fish monster had been speaking out of desperateness and not out of rational though. After all, who could stop them, the demon that comes people call its name?

The human then saw what appeared to be Asgore standing in the middle of the throne room, tending to a garden of yellow flowers, the same yellow flowers which had cushioned both Frisk and Chara when they had fallen into the Underworld. The king of the monsters was leaning down, watering the flowers with a small watering can.

As Frisk advanced, their knife glimmering in the faint light that spilled forth from the barrier, the king stiffened before placing the watering can on the ground and slowly rising to his full height. Frisk stopped, recognizing that the king had realized they were there. Asgore slowly turned, his face emotionless and his mouth set into a grim frown as he stared at the human.

Minutes passed with both sides not saying a word, before Asgore spoke, his deep, gravelly voice echoing throughout the throne room. "You know… I had always regretted taking human lives for the sake of breaking the barrier and restoring hope to my people. I always felt responsible for the deaths of these innocent souls, and yet also responsible for the hope of my people… I know you killed my ex-wife, human." The monster king's eyes were beginning to flash with a crimson glow as he clenched his armored fists.

The human simply stared back at the somber king, their grip tightening around their knife. Asgore closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. "I still loved Toriel. Even though she divorced me and stormed out of the castle after the deaths of our children, I still love her. You murdered her along with countless other monsters… Undyne… the captain of my Royal Guard… Sans and Papyrus… the skeleton brothers… Mettaton… Alphys' greatest invention… and now I find you on my doorstep, ready to murder me…" The king continued, his voice beginning to fill with emotion and passion.

Frisk had grown tired of the king's tirades at this point, and quickly lunged forward, their knife held out to strike at the rambling monster. With a clash of metal against metal, the king drew his massive trident and effortlessly parried the blow. Asgore then forced the human back with a powerful swipe, sending them rolling across the floor. As the human slowly picked itself back up, Chara and Frisk's identities flashing and glimmering as each struggled to take control, Asgore tightened his grip around his trident and whispered a silent prayer to all the deceased caused by this human's rampage.

"You see human… I had taken the precaution of Dr. Alphys' advice… and I have all six souls right here." He then tapped the ground lightly with his foot, causing the ground to rumble as six holes appeared in the grass. With the grinding of gears, six small platforms hefted up the six souls, each glowing in their separate container. As the human watched silently, Asgore held up his trident as the containers shattered with a ringing sound, causing the souls to immediately escape and begin hovering in the air.

"Human… it was not nice to meet you. Normally I'd offer you a cup of tea, but unfortunately this is a very different case. Goodbye." With that the king immediately absorbed the six souls, engulfing the entire throne room in blinding multicolored light and causing it to shake as if struck by an earthquake. As the human covered their eyes to ward off the light, the throne room's shaking slowed and stopped as the blinding light cut off.

The human continued staring with a deadpanned expression even as Asgore's new form appeared from the column of light. The king was covered from head to toe in a gleaming suit of upgraded golden armor, the Delta Rune glowing on its chest plate behind a heart symbol. The king's cape was covered with mystical runes, each glowing with a faint, magical energy. Asgore's trident was now flashing with multicolored light, every second a new color coursing down the length of the weapon, from red to blue to yellow.

The king's eyes were set and determined, his pupils glowing with a scarlet light as he stood tall. The human was not impressed by the transformation, and promptly brought up their FIGHT option when Asgore's glowing trident plunged through the button, obliterating it with a powerful strike. As the shattered pieces of the button fell to the floor, the human looked up at the king, still wearing their deadpanned expression.

"I am not that stupid as to think you are not a threat with that FIGHT option of yours. Sans was smart enough to dodge, I am smart enough to destroy your only way of attacking." The king snarled. As the human tried to bring up the ACT button, Asgore destroyed that as well, along with the MERCY and ITEM buttons.

"Now… you will truly have a bad time." The monster king snarled as the human continued staring at the shattered pieces of their four buttons, before looking back at the king. As the human clenched their knife and lunged at Asgore, the monster king stabbed forward with a powerful thrust, instantly running the human through with his multicolored trident and splattering the ground with crimson blood.

As the human's soul shattered and splintered, Asgore's eyes continued to flare with an intense crimson glow as the human's corpse dropped to the ground. As the sound of a RESET echoed through the room, the king's mouth twisted into a sadistic grin.

He was going to enjoy this.


End file.
